It's Been A While
by iwantasoda
Summary: It's been five years since Harry and the gang graduated from Hogwarts. Now they're back for a five year reunion. Not too much can change in five years, right? WRONG! D/H, H/S, R/Hr


Title: "It's Been a While"  
  
Author: Aragorn's Love Slave  
  
Chapter 1/?  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco, Harry/?, and Ron/Hermione  
  
Summary: It's been five years since Harry and the gang graduated from Hogwarts. Now they're back for a five year reunion. Not too much can change in five years, right? WRONG!  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Harry moaned as Draco kissed his heated flesh. They knew that this was their last night at Hogwarts so they had to make it last. After tonight they would go their separate ways. Harry had plans to join Englands quidditch team while Draco, on his fathers orders, would continue to learn dark magic. Since Voldemort had been defeated, the deatheaters were awaiting a new leader and they wanted to be prepared when he arrived. Draco moaned Harry's name when his lover slammed inside him roughly. Draco didn't care though, he needed it rough right now. When he sensed Harry was nearing climax, he kissed him violently and they came together.  
  
"I guess this is it, huh love?" Harry murmered softly about ten minutes later.  
  
"We both knew this would never last, but I fell in love with you anyway," Draco said, looking into the green eyes he loved so much.  
  
"And I fell in love with you. Hey, this isn't good-bye. it's just see ya later," he said, kissing Draco.  
  
"You'd better get back to your dorm. The sun's beginning to come up," he said with a sigh. Harry nodded and slipped his pj pants and robe on, purposefully leaving his green boxers lying on the bed.  
  
"Don't you dare look me up in about nine months to tell me I have a child," Harry joked.  
  
"Don't worry, I will," he shot back as Harry walked out the door.  
  
~~End flashback~~  
  
"We're here sir," the cab driver said, breaking into Harry's thoughts.  
  
"What? Oh," he said, looking out the window at Kings Cross Station. He paid the driver and walked into the building, looking for someone.  
  
"Oi! Harry, over here," a voice yelled from beside Platform Nine.  
  
"Hi," he said, giving the person a hug and a soft kiss.  
  
"You ready?" Seamus asked, taking Harry's hand, ignoring the looks the muggles were giving them.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," he said with a sigh as they walked towards Platform Nine and Three-quarters. They easily croossed the barrier and seconds later stood in front of the scarlet Hogwarts Express.  
  
"It's been awhile huh?" he asked, looking around the station. Harry nodded as he noticed a familiar head of red hair a few feet away.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, hugging him. "So how's the famous quidditch star?" he joked.  
  
"Ready to retire," he joked back as Hermione came over.  
  
"Harry?" Ohmygod you look great," she said, hugging him as Ron gave Seamus a hug. "No glasses anymore I see," she said as they boarded the train.  
  
"They kept getting broken so I decided contacts were the way to go. So what have you guys been up to?" he asked, sitting down and pulling Seamus to him.  
  
"I'm working at the ministry," Ron said, shaking his head, it was weird seeing Harry with someone besides Draco.  
  
"What about you "Mione?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Actually I work at Hogwarts. McGonagall helps Dumbledore run the school so I teach transfiguration, but she's gonna have to step in again when I leave to have this baby," she said, placing her hand on her slightly swolen stomach.  
  
"I thought you were pregnant, but I wasn't going to say anything just in case you weren't. Congratulations," Harry said, giving Seamus' hand a squeeze.  
  
"We all know what Harry's been up to, but what about you Seamus?" Ron asked as his wife leaned against him.  
  
"He's famous too," Harry said with a grin.  
  
"I play soccer, it's a muggle sport," he said after smacking Harry for that "famous" comment.  
  
"How long have you two been together?" Hermione asked, curious.  
  
"Almost two years, right?" Harry asked, looking at Seamus. He nodded and stood up.  
  
"I'm gonna go see if I can find Dean. If I do, I'll see you when we get to Hogwarts. If not, I'll be back" he said, giving Harry a kiss before leaving the compartment,  
  
"That's still weird," Ron muttered.  
  
"What is?" Harry asked, glancing over at him.  
  
"You without Draco. It's just that I got so used to seeing you two together, but now you're with someone else and he's who knows where," he explained quickly. Harry shook his head and sighed.  
  
"I haven't seen Draco since graduation. When we got together we knew it would never last. " he said, anxoius to change the subject. "So is Snape still teaching?" he asked Hermione. She nodded and launched into a long story about the current staff, much to Harry's relief. When the train slowed to a stop, Harry looked up in surprise. "This is it," he muttered, standing up. "Time to face the past."  
  
  
  
And I feel like being mean so I'll end it there. PLEASE review! I'll even beg! Well, if you ask. 


End file.
